More than just best friends
by tr0llgirl
Summary: What do two best friends do when they feel...excited? Just a one-shot for now, I might make it into a series of one-shots. Rated M for...well, you get it.


Liana sighed as she finally reached the spring after a hard day of work in the garden. She wasn't too dirty or anything, but she really wanted to relax.

The blonde untied her corset and unbuttoned her dress, letting them fall to the ground. Her underwear soon joined the rest of her clothes. She was standing there only in her shoes, which she slipped off and then walked into the spring, sitting down comfortably.

Out of instinct, Liana covered herself with her hands. She was really prude and she didn't care that no one was around. She simply felt better keeping her privates to herself. Tilting back her head, the girl closed her eyes and exhaled in relief. She finally had some time for herself. She could finally forget about the rest of the world and loosen up.

But it wasn't long before Liana heard a familiar voice. "Feeling good in there, Liana?"

That was enough to snap her back to reality. She looked up to see Alexa with a grin on her face.

"You're getting naked and you didn't bother to tell me about it? What a friend you are. You know I never miss the chance to see this view" Alexa said, still grinning.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" was the only thing Liana managed to say.

"I just told you. I never miss the chance to see you naked"

Liana knew very well what her best friend wanted from her. "I'm not in the mood for it now, Alexa"

"Well, too bad. I am" Alexa replied

Liana couldn't help but chuckle. "Are you ever not in the mood?"

"You'd wish. That would mean you'd get more sleep at night. Or that you could change your clothes without being worried about me checking you out. Or that-"

"Come on, I just want some me time" Liana cut her off

"Hey, I can't help it. You'd understand if you lived together with a girl that good-looking. Oh, but wait, you do"

"Yeah, not to mention modest. Now will you leave me alone?"

"Do I ever leave you alone without having a little fun?"

"A little?" Liana asked rethorically. "Watching me curl my toes, grip the sheets and scream out loud every night is just a little fun?"

"Yeah, pretty much" Alexa answered, dragging her finger down from Liana's shoulder to a zone she enjoyed much more.

Liana took her hand from between her legs and moved Alexa's hand away from her chest, carefully bringing her legs together so as not to reveal anything. "I said I'm not in the mood"

"I only wanted to grab a handful" Alexa commented

"Just grab yours"

"It's no fun. Yours feel way better"

"You're so perverted sometimes"

Now it was Alexa's turn to chuckle. "Sometimes?"

"When I said sometimes, I meant 25 hours a day, 8 days a week, 366 days a year. 367 in leap years"

"Much better. Now, about the reason I came here-"

"I said no" Liana interrupted

"Can I at least see them?"

"Tonight" Liana answered. "You're not gonna let me sleep until we have our way with each other anyway"

"But I wanna see them now"

Liana sighed. "If that will make you go away"

The blonde-haired girl moved her hand away from her chest, causing Alexa to grin mischievously even wider at the sight of her breasts.

"You know, I wouldn't mind if you flashed to me more often"

"But if I did, your hand would find its way between my legs every time"

"I wouldn't mind that either" Alexa said before making a quick move and grabbing Liana's right breast.

"Alexa! You said you only wanted to look"

"I said I wanted to look, but not that I'd leave you alone after that. And when did you specifically say no touching?" Alexa said as she started massaging her friend's breasts

"Yep. Stupid me. I should've known who I'm dealing with"

"Plus, you said you wanted to relax. Isn't this relaxing?"

Liana had to admit, it was relaxing. Relaxing enough to make her get her other hand away from her most private part. With her legs still together, of course. "Alright, you can stay here and keep going. But I'm not opening my legs anytime soon"

"And what if I made you? You just saw how convincing I can be"

"You can't. You know how stubborn I can be"

Now Alexa was more than determined to win this battle. With another quick move, her hand reached down to Liana's thighs. Despite her legs blocking the way, Alexa still managed to touch Liana's lady bits with one finger. And that alone was enough to make Liana shiver.

"So you're not only prude, but also really sensitive down there. Not that I didn't already know it. I guess I got you in the mood by now, didn't I?" Alexa asked, removing her other hand from her friend's chest.

Alexa was right. Liana was in the mood after all that. But she refused to admit. That would mean she'd lose. And she refused to lose. "N-no"

"Come on, you're not fooling anyone"

Damn. Busted already. Well, what did she have to lose anyway? Apparently a lot, because she still didn't want to admit that she wanted Alexa to continue what she had started. "I swear I'm not"

"You're too much of a good girl, Liana"

Alexa slowly caressed Liana's thighs. And she was right again. Liana didn't fool anyone. This time, she didn't make the slightest effort to stop her. The brunette leaned down to kiss one of Liana's breasts while fondling with the other one again. This made a soft moan escape the fair-skinned girl's lips.

"If you're this excited now, just wait until I get to the good part"

"Go on" Liana managed to say between slow breaths

Alexa's other hand moved a little higher from Liana's thighs, but still not where Liana wanted it to be. So close, yet so far

"I said go on"

"You know I love to tease you"

But Liana couldn't take all the teasing anymore. She moved her hips and forced Alexa's hand to her lady garden.

"Finally giving up?"

Liana nodded and Alexa kept stroking her petals. What Alexa thought to be torturiously slow was in fact all it took to send Liana over the edge. She curled her toes tightly and screamed loud as she finished, just like always.

"I know you finish quickly, but this quick? And I didn't even touch your clit. Am I good or what?"

Liana couldn't say a thing. She was too busy panting.

"I guess I'll let you enioy yourself now"

"I thought you wanted some too"

"I changed my mind" Alexa replied. "You can make it up for me later" she continued, walking away.

"Well, it was good" Liana thought. "And now I can finally relax like I wanted to"

And it wasn't until Alexa had walked far away that Liana bothered to look around a little. Alexa had stolen her clothes.


End file.
